


The Daughter of The Last Time Lords

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Missing Scene, Mpreg, S&M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Traveller....She is a young Time lord like the Doctor...She has been the Doctor's most loyal companion along with the TARDIS... She was there when the Doctor fought in the war....She was there when the Doctor travelled with his human companions...She was there when they saved planets and civilizations...She was there when the Doctor had to kill to do the right thing...She was there when they saves he universe, time, and space several times...And she was there when the Doctor regenerated...All her life, she trusted her father with all her hearts.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on The Prydonian collection profile.

Prologue by TheTraveller

Gallifrey was burning...

 

Two mighty civilizations are at war....

 

Screams echo off throughout the night ....

Gallifreyans, children, mean and women alike, beg on their knees for mercy...

Bodies , slowly piling up as the two planets are at war in order to ascend as the greatest...

 

He hated it.... He hated it all...  He turned to his daughter and saw the fear written in her eyes... He felt his heart sank.... His pride and joy... His first daughter who he dearly loves... His daughter whom he had when he had conceived secretly when he just graduated from the Academy.... As taboo as it may sound.... Yes.... He was able to carry her through a genetic mutation... 

He took her hand... She looked at her father's eyes and saw all sadness and self loathing,.. She gave her father's hand a reassuring squeeze and a smile... 

_'It's not your fault.... You had a choice... You did what's best for the universe.'_ She whispered in his mind using their psychic link.

He wanted to find his love and but it seemed like he might not be able to see his first love again... 

He held back the tears of sorrow that were threatening to pour down... 

He took a deep breath and let it all out slowly....

He then turned to his daughter and smiled at her and gave her a big hug...  They then went inside their blue box and went...

Gallifrey... 

Home of the mightiest civilization I the universe...

Burning...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her name is Traveller....She is a young Time lord like the Doctor...She has been the Doctor's most loyal companion along with the TARDIS... She was there when the Doctor fought in the war....She was there when the Doctor travelled with his human companions...She was there when they saved planets and civilizations...She was there when the Doctor had to kill to do the right thing...She was there when they saves he universe, time, and space several times...And she was there when the Doctor regenerated...All her life, she trusted her father with all her hearts.....

03x01: Traveller by TheTraveller

"Traveller! Come on! We gotta go!" called out a man. 

"I'll be there! Let me just find my jacket." The girl answered back. She closed her book, placed it in her pocket, grabbed her jacket and went out the door. The girl, Traveller, opened the door and went with the man whom calls himself as The Doctor. The Doctor, now, has tawny hair that sometimes spikes up all over the place or is "brushed over to the other side".

The Doctor grabbed her hand and walked with her in the streets of London.

"You hungry?" The Doctor asked his lifetime companion.

"Uh.. Nope." She lied only to be betrayed by the grumbling of her stomach. The Doctor chuckled.

"You'll never stop lying will you?" 

"Heh... Rule number one: The Traveller and The Doctor lies." She reminded him. The Doctor laughed  and ruffled her hair. She gave a whine and ran off to a café. The Doctor chuckled and followed her. 

After eating, they walked around the busy street . The Doctor took off his tie and went forward to a medical student who was on her phone talking

"Like so..." He says towards her. The medical student eyed him strangely. Traveller shrugged and agreed with the medical student about how crazy her Doctor is. They continued walking and felt the medical student still looking at them. They continued walking until the medical student was far from them already.

"What was that for?" Traveller asked him

"You'll see." The Doctor smiled cheekily.

The walked around until she felt her head aching, she just shrugged it off... The a few minutes later it began to throb...

 

The Doctor was now talking about something not right going the area so he scanned. Traveller's head began to throb. The pain was greater than her previous head aches.

"Hey Doctor? Can I buy stuffs? Like sneakers, clothes, and things for my room? I promise I'll be back in a few." Traveller lied again. She didn't want to worry the Doctor about her head ache. And besides, the Doctor gets too fussy when she's sick or she doesn't feel well.

"Sure sure... Just don't wander off too much." Traveller didn't reply and went to a clothes store. She hid in the dressing rooms and slowly shrink and curl into a ball. She closed her eyes shut and tried to calm her breathing. The pain was getting unbearable at the moment . She tried to clear her thoughts but the pain stood firm.

She could hear whispering in her mind...

**_Come to me...._ **

**_Come to me my child..._ **

**_Come to me my precious child...._ **

_No! I won't!_

"I won't!" She unconciously said out loud. The sales lady went to her stall and drew the curtains. She was shocked to see Traveller crouching.

"You alright, love?"

The whispering disappeared from her mind as she looked up and saw the concerned look of the sales lady. She stood up and brushed off the imaginary dust on her jeans. 

"Uh, yeah.. I am fine.., I was just about to ask for clothes that are new and trending for my age." She lied.

"Of course, right this way.." The sales lady gave her a kind smile and gestured for Traveller to follow her.

In the end, Traveller had no choice but to buy all the stuff items she picked.

She went to where the TARDIS was parked and went in. She dumped her newly bought stuff on her bed and went off to find where the Doctor is , after locking the TARDIS once more. 

She sniffed the air and got the Doctor's scent which she strangely found it in a hospital. She went inside the hospital and went to the front desk.

"Hi, sorry... I am looking for my father's room? His name is... John Smith." 

"Follow me Ma'am." The nurse said. She led Traveller to where the Doctor is. Confused to why the doctor was in a hospital gown, she thanked the nurse and sat on the Doctor's bed.

"Hmm... Let me think, something strange is happening here and you have no choice but to act sick?" She asked her fellow Time Lord. The Doctor winked at her and she couldn't help but chuckle at his antics. 

Then, a group of medical students, along with the medical student they encountered, came to the Doctor's bed.

"-severe abdominal pain. Jones why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." The man said towards the medical student they met earlier. The man eyed at the Traveller...

"Excuse us young lady but-" the man who spoke earlier tried to 'shoo' Traveller away but was stopped when he saw The Doctor holding her arm.

"Oh no it is fine, she is with me." The Doctor said. The student wore a stethoscope and walked towards the Doctor's bed. Traveller moved closer to The Doctor so she is sitting beside his head.

The two chatted and chatted but the Traveller didn't bother to listen. The pain was beginning to bother her again but it wasn't as strong as a while ago. Then she snapped out of her trance as she felt her world shaking.

"Back with me now? You just spaced out for a couple of minutes. Something wrong?" The Doctor asked as he turned his back on her as he changed to his blue suit. 

"Was I? I am fine... I just had a thought." Traveller lied once more.

"It must be something deep and bothering you since it took you 5 minutes to snap out of it. Wanna leave this one out?" The Doctor withdrew the cursing a little and listened to the ongoing conversation of the medical student they met this morning and her friend.

"No it's fine... I can do this." The young Time Lady got of the hospital bed and listened to the conversation with the Doctor.

"So, where are we? Why are the people panicking?" She whispered.

"The Hospital moved and seemed to have landed on the moon." The Doctor answered.

"Hmmm... I can see where this this going.... I'll sit this one out." 

"You sure?" The Doctor asked as he straightened his tie.

"Yah... I'll blend in fine.. Don't worry. I'll take care of myself too." Traveller reassured him.

"Alright fine. But be careful ok? If any life forms come, you remember the languages I taught you okay?" Worried for his daughter, the Doctor has no choice but to leave her .. Only for a while of course. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her in a tight but loving hug.

"Of course... Now go out there solve the mystery." She patted his back and pushed him off... She gave him her grin and he gave her his. He withdrew the curtains dramitacally and joined the conversation like he always does. She smiled and felt unusually tired so she lied down on the hispital bed and took a nap.

 

**Traveller...**  
.  
.  
.

**Traveller....**  
.  
.  
.

**Traveller.....**  
.  
.  
.

**Traveller......**  
.  
.  
.

 

**Traveller......**

**Traveller......**

**Traveller......**

**Traveller......**

.  
.  
.

**Traveller......**  
**Traveller......**  
**Traveller......**  
**Traveller......**  
.  
.  
.

**TravellerTravellerTravellerTraveller....**

.  
.  
.

' _Traveller come to me..'_ A voice whispered in her mind....

_'No! Leave me alone!'_ Traveller cried out..

_'Traveller!'_ The voice whispered over and over again. Calling out to the poor girl who was now curled into a ball.

_'Stop! Shut up! Leave me alone!'_ No matter how much she tried to think of other things  to drown it out the, the voices would be stubborn and remain to torment her. Unknown to the young Time Lady, she was actually crying...

 

" ** _TRAVELLER!_** " 

The said girl shot up and struggled as she felt herself being held down.

"Aaargh! Let me go!" She struggled blindly as her eyes were shut tight, thinking that she was still dreaming... 

"Traveller! Traveller wake up!" A familiar voice said.

"No!... No! Why don't you just leave me alone?!" Traveller sobbed.

" Traveller! Traveller! **_Wake up!_** " She heard the last words in High Gallifreyan, the one that can command any Time Lords with just words, and her eyes shot open. Her vision blurred for a while as she squinted. It took her some time to let her eyes adjust to the lighting of her room. She saw a blurry blob infront of her. She rubbed her eyes and got a clear sight of the blob, which was in fact her loving Doctor. She choked out a sob and hug the Doctor. The other Time Lord, though confused and worried, hugged back his sobbing daughter.

"It's okay... I got you... Nothing going to hurt you whilst I'm here." The Doctor held her head against his shoulder and rocked her back and forth... It took her some time to calm down, and when she did, the doctor helped her up and lead her to the console room.  
There, he let her sit on the pilot's chair as he went to get her a glass of water.

_'Traveller , are you okay? Does something hurt? Do you want me to patch you up?'_ Traveller hears the worry in the TARDIS's tone as she spoke in her mind.

"No... It's fine. Thanks for worrying. Umm... Can I ask a favor?" 

_' Anything, my dear.'_

"Can you scan me? I think I'm going mad." 

_'No, you're perfectly normal... Why do you say that?'_

" It's just that... I am hearing things... Things that I know which are absurd for a Time Lord to hear." She closed her eyes for a while and could still hear faint whispers but when she opened her eyes again, there were no whispers.

Little did she know, the Doctor, was by the entrance. His eyes, which saw and knew everything out of old age, were filled with worry and concern.

Traveller felt the TARDIS's concern and saw a blue beam running up and down her body. The monitor made a 'ding' and she went towards it.  And she saw the results:

**Name: Traveller**

**Age: 893**

**Specie: Time Lord**

**Planet: Gallifrey**

**Body status: Perfectly normal and healthy Time Lord**

**Status: Called as the ' The Lonely God's Daughter', ' Serener of the Storm','Lady Harmony', and 'The Light of the Universe'.**

_'See? You're completely normal. And if you need anything again, just tell me ok?'_

"Ok. Thanks again." The chart was gone and she sat back down on the pilot's chair. The Doctor then took this moment to enter.

"Here, drink think and relax." He handed a cup of tea to Traveller. She took it slowly and began to sip away.

Silence was the TARDIS's hatest moments so she hummed softly...

The Doctor smiled and mentally thanked the TARDIS for her thoughtfulness. He saw the Traveller stopped drinking so he stood infront of her.

"It was horrible, Doctor. I hear-," she bit her tongue and rethought about what she was going to say.

"I was abducted by Daleks," she lied.

"They wanted to convert me into one of them." The Traveller pretended to hide her face with her hands to make her look like she was trying to be scared, when she was actually trying to hide the guilt in her face for lying to the Doctor once more.

The was a silent moment until Traveller cleared her throat.

"So, what happened?"

"Oh, it was a Judoon platoon on the moon... They were searching for a plasmavore who killed a princess.... It took form of an old lady," the Doctor craned his neck to the side to reveal a small wound which was still red.

"She got some of my blood... And you know what else? She used a straw to do it!" The Doctor did a I-can't-believe-it tone with him raising his hands in the air as if he was flipping an imaginary table. 

Traveller giggled and smiled. 

The Doctor inwardly sighed happily as he made his daughter smile again.

"So, how was it then?" She asked.

"I saved everyone and we have a new companion... Her name is Martha Jones." The Doctor grinned ear to ear.

"Jones... She's the medical student, right?" Traveller gasped.

"Yup! Good guess! Now why don't you fix yourself so we can pick her up." The Doctor told her as he helped her to her feet.

"Will this take a while?" 

"Maybe why?" The two Gallifreyans walked to down he hallway until they reached the console room.

"I would like to take a quick stroll to clear myself." She explained.

"Oh you and your strolls." The Doctor shor his hand to Traveller's head and playfully ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Stop it!" She giggled. Traveller got her comb from her pocket and began to comb her now messy hair.

The younger of the two sat on the pilot's chair and grabbed hold of both edges of the seats as the older of them began to punch the coordinates.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll just go out once we landed... Give me a call when we're about to leave, okay?" Traveller put her comb back in her pocket and replaced it with her phone. 

Her phone was a gift from Jack, Rose, and the Doctor last year during looming day/birthday . It was just a simple flip phone which was custom made especially for her. It was TARDIS blue with silver linings and a sliver keypad. It was then 'fixed' by the Doctor so it can call anywhere in the universe and anytime on every time streams. 

She put it back in her pocket and made a phone with her thumb and pinky and mouthed 'call me' and winked at the Doctor like what she saw on a human tv show on the Telly.

The Doctor chuckled and released the hand break and they were off...

\----

The TARDIS landed behind a building in some alleyway. The door opened and out goes the two.

"Remember, give me a call." Traveller made a phone with her fingers again to remind the Doctor once more.

"I know I know... Don't remind me again like some forgetful bloke." 

"But you are a forgetful bloke." She made an 'eep!' before running away laughing so the Doctor can't noogie her.

The Doctor chuckled softly as he watched her run. He then slowly shook his head and sighed.

" I don't forget, Traveller.... I only regret." He said softly. He put his hands in his pocket and began to walk to Martha.

\-----

Traveller was taking a stroll when she felt her phone buzz. She took it out of her pocket turned off the alarm that set off.

She was about to put it back when she bumped into someone. She was caught off guard so she fell with her bottom kissing the cold ground.

She hissed and rubbed her aching  backside.

"Oh my goodness are you ok my dear?" A soft and gentle voice spoke to her. She looked up and faced a beautiful pale blond woman. She had a look of concern written all over her face. 

Before she knew it, she was held by her arms as she was given assistance to allow her to stand up.

"Forgive my dear, I didn't see you." The man with the blond woman apologized. Traveller felt like he met him before but it would be to impossible since they've just met now.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't looking to where I'm going. Again, I am so sorry and thanks you for helping me up-" her phone rang again.

"Oh please excuse me," she opened it and saw that it was from the Doctor.

"Do you mind?" She asked the two people she bumped into.

"Oh no, not at all sweetheart. Go ahead." The blond lady smiled. Traveller smiled back and turned her back on them.

"Hello? She accepted your offer? Well that's brilliant Doctor! I be there in a minute." Their call ended and she turned to the people she bumped into again.

"Well I gotta go and-" 

"Meet your Doctor?," Traveller stopped when the man interjected.

"Are you ill?" The man asked with a concerned look.

" Nonono! I'm fine really. He's this man whom I call Doctor." She lied.

"Oh well then, sorry for bumping into you again. And of ever you need something," the man fished for something in his suit pocket and once he got it, he gave it to Traveller. 

A calling card/ a business card. Traveller suspected.

"Harold... Saxon?" Traveller looked up to the grinning man before her.

"Yup that's me... I am running for prime minister. I hope you will elect me." He gave a 'million dollar' smile and made the blond woman with him giggle.

"I will. I better be off now, he's waiting for me. Sorry and Thanks again!" She smiled at them before running off.. 

"Is that her, Harry? Is she the one? The one who-" 

"Yes dear, she's the one who I can use against the Doctor." The man running for prime minister, Harold Saxon, laughed evilly. The blond woman looked at him and smiled along..

Everything was in order, now all they had to do was wait.

\----

The TARDIS materialized and Traveller opened the door and stepped in to see their new companion, Martha Jones.

"It's you, your the one I saw with the Doctor this morning." Martha said with awe.

"Hello! I am the Traveller." She waved her fingers.

"It that what they call you?" Martha asked.

"Yup," Traveller said while she popped the 'p'

"So... Where are we off to?"

"Someplace where Miss Jones would love to go to." The Doctor smiled and began to type in the coordinates.

"And finally, the Handbreak." The TARDIS gave a jolt and then began to move. Martha, Traveller, and the Doctor held on tight and smiled.

"Welcom aboard,Miss Jones" the Doctor said and reached out a hand to her.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Mr. Smith." She answered and shook the Doctors hand.

And here, begins a new journey for the three of them.


	3. The Daughter of The Last Time Lords by TheTraveller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her name is Traveller....She is a young Time lord like the Doctor...She has been the Doctor's most loyal companion along with the TARDIS... She was there when the Doctor fought in the war....She was there when the Doctor travelled with his human companions...She was there when they saved planets and civilizations...She was there when the Doctor had to kill to do the right thing...She was there when they saves he universe, time, and space several times...And she was there when the Doctor regenerated...All her life, she trusted her father with all her hearts.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story of mine... School has been so tiring lately so I do my best to find time in writing... Hope ya enjoy!

03x02: Curiosity Does Get the Best of Everyone by TheTraveller

Traveller was reading an Earth novel, or a series in which she is in the 4th book now, a series that was called 'Harry Potter'. She was alone in the console room, until Martha popped out. She was roaming around the console room as the Doctor went to his room and got something.

"Oh, you read Harry Potter too?" She asked the young Time Lady.

"Yup... Best book that I have read in time and space.. Best Author too... J.K. Rowling.... Do you want me to make the Doctor let us see or visit her?" She asked and Martha's expression became complex. From happy, to excited, to anxiety, etc...

"We should." Martha nodded.

No sooner than later, the Doctor popped into the console room and gave them his cheeky grin.

"Hello my dear companions!"

"Hello Doctor!" Traveller greeted back but her eyes never leaving the book as she buried her nose deeper into the novel as she came by a thrilling moment.

" Well Martha, a promise is a promise. Traveller?" He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of Traveller reading one of his Harry Potter collections. Traveller looked up and used her sonic pen and placed it on the page she was reading. She smiled and released the Handbreak and the TARDIS began to jerk. They grabbed hold unto something and off they go into the Vortex.

"Can't you do that Doctor?" Martha asked the Doctor whom was ruffling the hair of the whining Traveller.

"Oh i can, it's just that's I got used to letting her release the Handbreak." 

"Hand break? So this is like a car or something?" Martha asked and made a move to touch one of the levers.

"Eeyup! An intergalactic space car that could blow up the universe and the space time continuum with a push of a wrong button or the pull of one wrong lever." Traveller chimed in without leaving her attention from her book.

Martha quickly withdrew her hand not risking the lives of billions and billions of lives in the universe.

"Traveller, you've scared the poor girl." The Doctor scolded playfully.

"Oi! I'm not fragile!" Martha complained.

The two Gallifreyans just laughed at her and continued to drive the TARDIS.

"By the way, do you have a name? I mean I am sure 'Traveller' is just like a pen name so surely you must have a name at least." Martha eyed the young Time Lord.

"I... Traveller... Traveller is really my name." The youngest of the three said as she sat on the pilot's chair and continued to read her book.

"Surely you two have names than just 'Doctor' or 'Traveller', right?" Martha eyed the two but all she got was a shrug and a smile. The TARDIS landed with a small 'thud' and made a 'ding' to indicate that they have arrived.

"Hey Doctor, I wish to buy something in present day earth, can I borrow the TARDIS for a bit?" Traveller asked as she continued reading.

"Sure go ahead, but don't be long okay?" The Doctor smiled and gave her a big bear hug. Traveller nodded and wave to them.

"Go on you two! Have fun!" The Doctor and Martha smiled at her and left the TARDIS. She placed a bookmark on the chapter she was in and closed the book. She fished a green card with silver orbs ,of different sizes, forming a ring out of her pocket and stared at it. She then flipped it unto the other side and saw writing written in bold letters.

  **Harold Saxon**

**Is your man.**

**If you need any help just dial :**

**6278-3700**

 

_'Why do I feel like I've met him before?'_ Traveller thinks... It would be very weird since she just met the man... Must be because she spent most of her time on Earth that she might have passed by him a lot of times as she strolled around the busy streets. 

She set the coordinates to present day Earth and held on tight. She landed behind a building. This building happened to be some mall that is so popular with the people. She locked the TARDIS and got her sonic pen went to the ATM to withdraw some Earth cash, after making sure that no one saw her. She knows that whatever she will end up dusty in her closet or overused but it has turned into a habit if she has nothing to do.

She walked around inside the mall and passed several stores... She doesn't go to the most because she thinks that the present day fashion is kinda ...uncomfortable. I mean, why would humans want to were trousers that hug their legs uncomfortably tight? She sighed... It would take her quite some time to understand earth fashion.

She stopped by a store window and saw herself. Her hair's a mess, some locks got tangled and the others look like her hair got stuck in a vacuum or some thing. She doesn't really have the time to 'beautify' herself. Actually, she never had the time to beautify herself. Once she gets out of her bath she just dries her hair and fight off some monster. She went through tough winds, sandstorms, getting wet all the time by falling in water or getting poured with water, and worst of all, alien slime. All kinds of slime, you name it.She even had an experience with internal alien blood, or was it slime exploding, into her face.

_'Eughk!'_ she mentally shuddered at the horrible memory.. It took her 3 weeks to get the slime off and 8 showers to remove the stench.

She shook her head and passed the store. She came by a salon , and was about to pass by it but was grabbed by two women and was pushed inside. They made the young Time Lady sit on one of the chair of the salon.

"Oh no, I'm sorry but I wouldn't like a cut..." Traveller said to the two women whom pushed her in.

"Oh don't fret love,free cuts and treatments for everyone today since it is our grand opening."  The woman who had brown hair that pushed her said. Traveller took a good look at the name tag and got the woman's name. Addy.. She then noticed a familiar symbol. The symbol beside Addy's name was the same symbol that the card she got had.

"Excuse me erm... Addy.. But who runs the salon?" She asked. She looked around and saw that people were busy chatting while having drinks, some are having their cuts while chatting and drinking.

"Mrs. Saxon." Traveller looked around and found some hair products that can be found only in some planets. That was odd...

"Sorry?" Traveller snapped out of her curious mode and gave her attention to Addy.

" Mrs. Saxon... Otherwise known as Lucy Saxon. She's the one that runs this and several shops. Her family owned a lot, and now that-"

"Sorry, did you just say 'Saxon'? As in Saxon whom is running for Prime Minister?"

"Yes.. Lucy Saxon, wife of Harold Saxon , runs this place and several other shops. Where've you been?" Addy asks.

"Apologies, I'm not from around here." Traveller smiled and fished out her psychic paper and showed it to Addy.

"Journalist , eh? Natalie Smith? What's a journalist like you doing in these parts?" Addy asked and went to get the things she needed.

_'Journalist? Not bad, psychic paper'_ she metally smiled at her psychic paper and cleared her throat.

"Well, I would like to write an article or and advertisement about any salon... And I think I just found my perfect subject." Addy let her wear something and made her sit still... Addy then tried to comb her hair but found it impossible.

Just as Traveller thought, the slimes on her hair had dried into crusty things and hardened her hair.

Addy had to exert a lot of force but it was no use. She laughed nervously, that was returned by Traveller with a smile. Addy mouthed _I'll be right back_..

Traveller looked around and took her sonic pen out and adjusted the setting. She pointed it towards her hair and a silent whirring of her sonic device slightly echoed throughout the salon. She finger combed her hair and found that the cells off her hair transformed the foreign material into a make-shift Keratin to make her hair smooth and soft. She then put her pen back in her pocket as soon as she heard footsteps coming towards her. 

Addy came back with a sturdier looking comb and a smile on her face.

"Sorry I took too long."

"I don't mind... I guess I'll just have a trim then... The tips tend to get really annoying and ugly." Addy smiled and nodded. She combed Traveller's hair and sprayed it and went to get scissors.

Out from the corner of her eye, she spotted the woman she bumped into last night. She really wouldn't like for the woman to see  her again, so she grabbed a magazine and began to pretend that she was reading it.

The woman had her arm around a man ,Traveller assumed as Harold Saxon, and was chatting away with some bloke in a suit. The bloke looks like from a classy family. The woman just smiled and nodded along as Harold Saxon chatted away.

"What cut will it be, love?" Addy asked her.

" A V-cut please." Traveller replied as she stole a peak at the people she bumped into yesterday.  

It only took a few minutes and Traveller seemed to have found nothing strangely weird about the husband and wife she met. She thanked Addy and gave her a tip, which Addy refused but Traveller insisted, and got up of her chair towards the entrance of the salon. She glanced at the Saxons' direction before completely walking out of the salon.

What she didn't know was that Lucy Saxon has been watching her all the time she was seated on the chair. Mrs. Saxon whispered it to her husband whom just smirked and gave his wife a peck on the lips. 

Traveller roamed further into the mall. She took a few more walks and went into a gadget shop. She bought herself a net book/laptop which was thin, had a large screen, and was really light and portable. She then returned to the TARDIS after. She went to her room and opened her new net book/laptop. She fished out her Sonic pen and worked its magic which allowed her to gain internet access with the help of the TARDIS. She, being a Time Lord/Lady, worked out the codes and began her search. On the search bar, she typed in 'Harold Saxon'. A Hundred or more results popped out. But she clicked on the topmost.

" _' Harold Saxon, Head of the Ministry of Defense running for Prime Minister of Great Britain. He is the one who brilliantly launched the **Archangel Network** which binds the world together._

_Harold Saxon graduated from Cambridge University, he was very active with his Academic and extracurricular activities. He was then a well known writer with his Autobiography; 'The life of Harold Saxon', and his novels._

_He then married a woman, Lucy Saxon, of good line and together they both became successful.' Owning several shops and businesses, the lovely couple managed to help around the needy.'_

 He sure lived a life, and very helpful too." She closed her laptop and went to the console room and set the coordinates. She made a quick dash to her room and placed her laptop on her desk. She closed the door to her room and dashed back to the console room. 

She checked the time and it had been exactly 10 minutes when she left. She went out and locked the TARDIS. She used her Time Lord senses to track the Doctor. She followed her senses and tracked the Doctor in a two story house. She saw a floating woman and saw her moving towards the glass dome. She paid t no mind and went inside the house and went upstairs. 

She found the Doctor on the floor with Martha.

"Hit me! Hit me on the Chest!" Martha obliged and Traveller heard a loud 'thump'. She winced when she heard the Doctor cry out in pain. 

"Other side!" The Doctor nearly howled in pain. Martha did as she was told.

"Now hit me on the back! Eeugh! Left a bit! Aaargh! " the two companions heard bones cracking which made one of them cringed a little.

"Lovely!" The Doctor cried as he stood up suddenly.

"BADABOOMBA!," the Doctor boomed which made Traveller giggle. He then looked at Martha.

"Well what are you standing there for?" Traveller took this as her cue and held the Doctor's arm.

"Doctor, she went to the Globe." The Doctor smiled at her and went ahead.

"To the Globe!" The trio ran out of the house and hurriedly went to the Globe.

As they went outside, they ran and ran... Traveller thought it was odd so she stopped.

"We're going the wrong way!" Martha said out loud to the Doctor but still followed him. Traveller watched the two run towards the wrong direction, and it amused her. 

"No we're not!" The Doctor replied out loud. Traveller couldn't help but laugh at the two.

She chuckled  as she felt the realization rushing in the Doctor's mind.

"We're gong the wrong way!" She heard the Doctor  cry out. Traveller rolled her eyes. Although the Doctor may be so clever, wise, smart, funny, and serious all the time, he could also be adorably stupid and careless at times and Traveller just couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle quietly at him. She went ahead and ran towards the correct way to the globe.

Just a little more and they turned round the corner and saw red lighting up the sky above the globe.

"I told thee so! I told thee!" Cried the man who talked about the End out of half happiness and fear. The three ran faster .

"Stage door!" Cried the Doctor as he led them in the globe.

Thunder clapped and red lighting lit up the sky as the Carion Nites began to come out of the portal the glass orb contained.  
They went in and saw William Shakespeare sitting on his butt on the floor.

" 'Stop the play!' I think that was it yeah! I said Stop the play!" The Doctor yelled. 

"I hit my head." William groaned out. 

"Yeah, well don't rub it.. You'll go bald." The Doctor sneered. Screaming of the people echoed throughout the globe.

"That's my cue!" The Doctor went out along with. Traveller while Martha helped William on his feet.

Wind was blowing strong inside the globe . The Doctor and Traveller searched the room for the culprits of this doing. Traveller moved towards the balcon,did a quick scan and pointed at the balcony above her on their 11 o clock.

"There Doctor!" Traveller said. With a loud thunder clap, a lot of Carion Nites came swirling out in a swift movement. A Carion Nite burst out away from the swirling mass and zoomed towardsTraveller. The young Time Lady didn't have time time to move, the screeching Bashee-like creature was too close. It flew towards Traveller like she was nothing and began to fly up. By the time Traveller felt the pain on her stomach, she was already floating. So she did an immediate act of incstinct, she grabbed hold unto the shoulders of the Carion Nite to prevent herself from falling. The Carion Nite cackled and shook Traveller off. The young Time Lady was then flying into the swirling black mass.

"Traveller!" She heard The Doctor and Martha cry out.

She yelped as she got hit by several Caron Nites and she was lifted on mid air, again. She was was there for a few seconds, few second of being inside a black tornado with sharp nails piercing her skin and clothes. She moved against the direction of the tornado and she got free. But she falling. She was falling fast. The Doctor caught her in his arms, just in time. He felt a little recoil but he stood firm. He took a look at her and saw scratches, a few cuts on her limbs, clothes are slightly ripped, and a bleeding cut on her left eyebrow.

"You okay?" Martha asked as she checked Traveller for some deeper and bigger scratches or wounds or maybe even bruises on her. 

"Martha, I'm fine." Traveller made sure Martha need not to worry about her .The Doctor gave her a quick scan with his eyes again, making a mental note to take care of her wounds, and grabbed Shakespeare by his arm.

"Come on Will! History needs you!" He pulled William to his front and made the great writer and poet face the swirling mass of Carion Nites that were about to release their cruelty on Earth in nothing was done to stop it.

"But what can I do?" Will replied as pure confusion consumed him.

"Reverse it!" Answered the Doctor.

"And how am I suppose to do that?!" The writer face the Doctor for an answer. And this was when the Doctor did his best to encourage the writer.

"B-But what words?! I have no reading!" The Doctor couldn't believe it and stared at the man infront of him.

"You're William Shakespeare!" The Doctor cried out.

" But these Carion Nites creatures need such... Precision!" William defended back.

"Trust yourself!" The Doctor told him. The Traveller began to hear such wonderful words coming out of William. Saying them as if he was a spellcaster himself. It came to the point where William needed one last word... Without hesitating Marha and Traveller said:

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor relayed.

"Expelliarmus!" Will yelled as he finished his 'spell'.

"Good ol' JK!" The Doctor said happily as he mentally thanked the wonderful novelist.

The Carion Nites wailed and screamed as they were defeated and Realized that they have failed. Papers rushed out of the stage and went with the swirling of the Carion Nites. The three 'survivors yelled and wailed and screamed as their fellow Carion Nites were once again trapped back in the glass orb. With a flash, every Carion Nites vanished along with the papers and the three survivors.

Silence was heard in the Globe.... But the silence then turned to a large mass of applause from the audience. The crowd cheered and whistled as Martha, Traveller, the Doctor, and William took a huge bow.

A little while later, Martha and William were chatting on a bench on the stage, while The Doctor and Traveller were at the backstage scavenging inside a chest full of costumes.

"Ey Doctor, look! It's those frilly neck things." Traveller said and the Doctor looked up. She gave the filly thing to him and dug deeper into the chest and found a black cape. She looked at the Doctor and gave her best puppy eyes to him.

"May I keep this Doctor?" The Doctor gave her a look and let his eyes on the trench coat.

"Hmm... I suppose they won't mind.... Are you sure you want that? They might have left it all sweaty, stinky, and grimy in the chest for several days and-" he saw Traveller's disgusted look and chuckled as she saw her throw it back in the chest as if it had alien slime on it.

"Never mind... When we go to some other time, then maybe I will take my chance then." She heard him mutter. He chuckled and grabbed her arm as they both went out of back stage.

"Nice props... Will, how's your head?" The Doctor asked with Traveller following beside him.

"Still hurts, but I can I manage." Will said, still holding Martha's hand. The medical student saw Traveller wiggling her eyebrows with a cheeky grin. Martha rolled her eyes and listened to Will's Sonnet he offered for her. The Doctor rolled his eyes and Traveller just giggled.

"Here, a neck brace. It helps a lot whenever your head would feel heavy." The Doctor said as he put the 'frilly thing' on Will's neck.

Will smiled gratefully and looked at Traveller.

"Young lady.." This got Martha, Traveller, and The Doctor's attention at once.

"Please, just Traveller." Traveller said as she scratched the back of her neck. An attitude she learned of course from a very obvious man.

"Very well, Traveller. May I offer you a poem as well?" Will said. Traveller felt her ears getting warm as she shook her head.

" Oh.. Well... Thank you, but it is not necessary, Mr. Shakespeare." Traveller said suddenly feeling shy.

"Quite true, but I insist .. Your act of bravery back against the Carion Nites must be told." Traveller smiled timidly.

"Well... If you must." Traveller replied. Will smiled and stood up.

" I shall name this, _**Lady Harmony**_ ...

_'With thy smile thou melt away,_

_The evil blocking thy way_

_With thy gentleness ,like breeze among the field_

_All evil will have their knees tremble and shall yield_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_A stranger at first but offered assistance_

_A battle which thou gracefully danced_

_Thy bravery and thy kindness which pefectly blend_

_Protected us from the evil doings, the cruelty came to an end_

__

 

__

 

__

 

_This city shall never forget_

_That thou came to help and made sure we won't  fret_

_I thank thee for all that thou has done_

_Thou helped us take off the problem off our shoulder that weigh a ton_

_What once was overcame with fear and mystery_

_Thou has came and gave us peace and serenity_

__

 

__

 

_With great respect and gratefulness to Thee_

_I ,We ,offer this poem for thou and all to see_

_Beauty, kindness, gentleness, intelligence , wit, and bravery_

_With love and gratefulness thou has given_

_We Thank and name Thee_

_**Lady Harmony.**_ '"

 

Traveller was glowing red in the ears now. She looked at The Doctor and the said Time Lord rolled his eyes. Martha on the other hand smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you Mr. Shakespeare." Traveller said gratefully.

"Anything for the one who is brave enough to confront the creatures of pure evil." Will kissed the back of the young Time Lady's hand. Traveller smiled and did a curtsy.

Traveller opened the telepathic link with her father and chuckled.

' _He won't even remember to write that down, won't he?'_ ' 

' _Nope!_ ' The Doctor replied while popping the 'p'. He heard Traveller sigh through the telepathic link , he chuckled. 

"Will! William! She's here!" Two men suddenly rushed in the theatre and gasped for breath.

"Who's here?" Martha asked.

"Don't be daft! She who doesn't show up to our shows. She heard about last night's play, and now she's turn up." Trumpets echoed throughout the Globe Theartre, and in came a woman of royalty. The Doctor's face shone to an ear splitting grin.

"Aah, Queen Elizabeth the First." He said with his his 'it's-fantastic-to-meet-you' tone.

"Doctor... My sworn enemy!" Hissed the queen.

"What?" The Doctor asked out.

"Doctor, what did you do?" Traveller asked while tugging Martha's arm as if to warn to be ready.

"We meet again." The Queen hissed.

"What?!" The Doctor exclaimed completely clueless to what the Queen was so hissy about.

"Off with his head!" The Queen yelled which echoed through out the globe as her knights rushed in with their shiny but pointy weapons and heading for the three time travellers.

"WHAT?!" The Doctor grabbed Traveller's arm and the said Time Lady yanked Martha's arm as they bolted off.. Soldiers were yelling around trying to make the three to cease their running, the Queen was barking out orders to not let them get away, and William Shakespeare was just there laughing on the bench as if it were some entertaining comedy action show.

A turn to the left, a turn to the right, and a mid fork later, the three time Traveller's entered the TARDIS. The Doctor then closed the door just before the arrow could and just before the arrow hit  the TARDIS door, they dematerialize off to the time vortex.

Traveller and Martha panted and giggled as they grabbed hold unto something to keep themselves from landing on their backsides. The Doctor steadied the TARDIS and let it float in the vortex. The Doctor noticed blood oozing down Traveller's arms and cheek. When the TARDIS was now standing by inside the vortex, the older Time Lord carried Traveller bridal style, which the young Time Lady struggles in protest in his arms, and dashed to the medical bay where Martha followed, running after him. When they entered the room, she was impressed of how everything was white, clean, and organized. The Doctor looked at Martha and need not to say what she has to do. Martha went to the examination table and laid a warm white sheet on its cold surface. The Doctor silently growled and set Traveller on the table to lie down, much to her protest. Martha looked around in the drawers and cabinets and found a stethoscope. She place it to Traveller's left chest and listened while the Doctor reached for items he needed in the glass cabinets and in drawers.

"Doctor... Martha... I'm alright really, just scratched." Traveller tried to reassure them. He could hear the Doctor mumble out incoherent words in high Gallifreyan. She wasn't able to learn that yet but she tried by reading books. What she heard from the Doctor were 'child', 'my fault' ,  
and 'careless'. Martha looked at her and was just as confused as she was. Martha just gave her a pat on the shoulder and listened to her right chest. Martha scrunched her nose with confusion. She gave a tap on the Doctor's back and handed him the stethoscope, Traveller raised a brow as Martha pointed at her right chest. The Doctor listened and widened his eyes. Martha helped the young Time Lady sit up as the Doctor mixed, stir, and heat up chemicals in a blur of movements.

"Doctor what's- nnnph?!" Traveller exclaimed as the Doctor shoved a spoon in her mouth. She didn't have time to taste it as she swallowed it directly. The taste began to linger at the back of her tongue. It was so foul that she scrunched her face in disgust.

"What was that?!" She asked as she coughed at the horrible taste.

" Gallifreyan solution. Mixed with an antidote to prevent the poison from spreading throughout your system." The Doctor said as he reached for some ointments.

"Poison?" Traveller asked as her eyes widened. She closed her eyes and did a mental              run-through  her system and saw the solution destroying the poisonous cells.

"I was poisoned?! How come I didn't notice it?!" She slightly panicked and carelessly made her hands roam her body.

"Traveller, Traveller calm down. Maybe you haven't been able to notice it because your right heart was kinda beating irregularly."  
   
Traveller widened her eyes and place a hand on her right heart. The supposed **'ba-dum...     ba-dum'**  normal beating of a Time Lord's heart, was now **ba-ba-dum..ba-dum-ba**. Skipping a beat or erratically beating... No wonder she had difficulty in breathing.

"Now Traveller, you can feel the poison coursing through your system right?" The Doctor asked. Traveller furrowed her eyebrow and nodded.

"Ok, imagine that you are gathering every drop of poison and solidifying it in one spot. Done?" Traveller closed her eyes and concentrated and an image of a ball of green liquid that has a tinge of yellow to it appeared.

 ' _Eughk!_ '  Traveller shuddered before nodding.

"Alright.. Now I want you spit it out." Traveller furrowed her eyebrows again but gasped as she felt something at the back of her throat. She had a small coughing fit, tears welling up as she wheezed for air. The Doctor slapped her back four times and she spat out something with a relieved hack. Before the thing she spat out could land on the floor, the Doctor caught the glowing thing with a metal plate and used tongs to pick it up.

"What is that?" Martha asked somehow amazed but weirded out at the same time. She made a move to touch it  but the Doctor made a move to 'bite' her finger to prevent her from touching it.

"That my dear, is the poison from Traveller's system. Don't touch it, it's dirty and toxic." The Doctor said as he used a plastic knife to chip off a part of the solidified poison.

"That's... That's the poison?! But how? That woul be impossible." Martha exclaimed as she didn't take her eyes off of the glowing ball. 

"Not Impossible, just highly unlikely." Traveller yawned as she lowered herself on the examination table and used her arm as a pillow. 

"How?" Martha said as that one word came from her mouth.

"Us Time Lords have the ability to control our fluids in. We can can and cannot get drunk. Can by slowing down our alcohol tolerance and can't by doing the opposite. We can control our blood flow, but that takes complete concentration. Anyway, what Traveller did was a complete party trick that was always done by the Time Lords of old. She gathered every drop of poison, with the help of the solution I gave her because it helps in the acceleration of the process, and the antibodies in our systems solidified it by a chemical which is more commonly known as solidifying saliva." The Doctor said as he placed the chipped piece of the solidified poison under the microscope. 

"Oh... Ok.... So, what'd you find?" Martha asked as she was  astonished at the fact she just heard about Time Lords.

"Carion Nites," The Doctor hissed.

"They seemed to have developed a poison releasing pore to coat there nails."

"Is it fatal?" Martha craned her neck to try to see past the Doctor, but went to Traveller instead and put the young Time Lady's head on her lap as she failed in seeing past the Doctor.

"Could kill 5 adult humans in nano seconds. Yes it's fatal , for you. But for Traveller and I, it would slow down the left heart and speed up the right heart, gives us seizures, or will paralyze us for a very long time." The Doctor explained as he finally turned towards Martha. Smiling as he saw Traveller snuggling closer to Martha. 

"Well then, it's a good thing that she only got irregular heartbeat, right?" Martha replied with as she played with Traveller's hair. She got a solemn look from the usually smily Time Lord.

"Martha, if any of out who hearts beat irregularly, it could cause a double heart attack that could lead us to a sudden death. If you put it in a way, yes, it's a good thigh she only had a palpitating heart." The Doctor caressed Traveller's cheek as she slept soundly. He clenched his hand into a fist as he thought of how careless he was. He partly blames Traveller for being so reckless sometimes, but he blames himself too for being such a bad influence. His courageous act seemed to have rubbed off on her. He gave a big huff and cleared his mind. He was proud of her for being the strong and fearless girl she was. Even though her 'strong and fearless' act can endanger her at most times. But fear of the danger never crossed Traveller's mind. 

Traveller grumbled something about 'Slitheen's stealing her cheesecakes' as she rolled to her side. The Doctor smiled as he was reminded.

.

.

.

She is _**Time Lord Valorous**_ , after all...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done! Chapter 3 is on its way! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
